Memoryless Sacrifice
by Chiyon Shi
Summary: Under your spell... You want me to forget. Forget about my love, my life and everything expect one thing... Yourself. And a vampire like you will always get what it wants... Is that right? AkuRoku, mentions of others.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters or the song that is present in this fanfic.

**Warnings: **Character death (Weeeell... In a way --sweatdrop--).

**Pairings: **AkuRoku, past SoRoku, mentions of some others.

On with the story!

* * *

I stare into your, oh-so-perfect, green eyes... And you stare back into my blue ones. You lick your lips in a very seductive style, I know you want me so bad... I can see your emeralds slowly turning red, the blood of mine calling to you. I am tied to the bed, your hands pinning me down. I cannot move... Struggling is useless.

The redness of your eyes is now complete, not even single green trace in them. They remind me of your hair, so bright, so dark... So bloody. You tell me how it turned into the shade it now... The reason is because of all the blood you had... All the women, children, men... Virgins and more experienced ones. Hookers, shoolers, workers... Because of all your victims. And me. You thought that I would think it sounded cool, like sex to my ears... But you were disappointed in me.

I didn't want to hear it...

Your grip tightens around my wrists and your pupils have turned into slits... You bend down, kissing my lips softly at first, before you forcefully shove them open, biting my lower lip while you slide into my cavern. The bitter taste of my blood tastes sweet in your mind... I will never understand it. You study me, exploring the still unknown places of me with your tongue. You say I taste better than anything else...

But all I can taste is my own bitterness...

_I start to forget._

You pull off from me, kissing my lips before attacking my neck. You leave butterfly kisses on my pale skin, sucking it also... I'm sure you will leave a mark on it, claiming that I am yours, even if it is not completely true.

I feel you getting rougher, your need is getting stronger. I feel your fangs grow, they trace my skin. A few drops of blood appear, but you lick them off as soon as they do. I know you're not the one you acted... You've completely turned your true self by now.

The blood lust has blinded you.

You suddenly retreat from my neck for a moment and I stare into your eyes again. I can see your fangs growing inhuman speed and, after a second, they're ready.

You're ready.

But I am not... I will never be.

But even so, you do it.

You will never hear my plead...

_Things have disappeared from my mind..._

The lust is strong within you... You tremble because of it, you're excited. You tell me, whispering, that I am the best thing he has ever tasted, ever laid his eyes on. I can tell that your words are not a lie... But there's no truth behind them either.

I can never trust you.

_Only a few things remain..._

You bend down again, opening your mouth wide. I shut my eyes, knowing what happens next. I feel you place your fangs on the curve of my neck... The very same spot you always lay them. You sink them slightly, like you're teasing me... The crimson liquid that belongs to me is pouring out and you lick it away. I shiver at the contact...

You know I can never forgive you for what you do to me.

I could never accept your apology, no matter how many times you asked for my forgiveness... But you would never ask for it.

In you eyes, you have no reason to it.

In your eyes, I am yours.

_I have forgotten._

You sink you fangs deep and I scream.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day when I met you.

I am walking in a park with my twin brother... The school is over and we are having fun... Very much fun. Our other friends have left the city weeks ago, when the break had started and would be back when the school starts. Me and my brother are orphans, so we have not much money to travel places... Our friend promised that we could come with him to abroad, that he would pay...

We declined. We didn't want any other person's family holiday to be ruined because we tag along. We have each other, so we are alright. My brother is the more social one of us, the more happy and bright one. He can light up the room wherever we go. His shining blue eyes are identical to mine, we are almost a complete copy of each other. Only our hair is there to seperate us from each other... I have blond locks that are somehow stuck on the other side of my head. My brother has hair with chestnut color and it stands out in every direction.

I have told to be an opposite of my brother, yet still the same. I am the quieter one, more intelligent. I am the younger one of us, the sun's shadow, the moon, but I am his supporting pilar. Without my brother, there is no light, but without me, the sun is not complete nor as bright to reach others.

We are almost like the same person who is divided in two. We are inseparable. We are two, we are one...

We love each other...

Until one day...

We are walking that summer day in that park, the green colour is dominating the whole place. It is weird that we are the only ones there, but it doesn't matter. We have each other. We run. We play... I feels like I am becoming a child again, when I had only him and he only me. He runs... I am chasing...

_**Stoplight lock the door...**_

I am stopped by a soft voice of a stranger that is singing. It is the most mesmerizing voice I have ever heard. It is soft, it is harsh. I cannot move. When I get back my senses, I want to turn into the direction the voice comes from, but am stopped by another set of words...

_**Don't look back...**_

I obey the voice. I see my brother getting further away, but I cannot do anything. He is running, running away from me... He is leaving the park. He turns to look back at me, wanting to see how far away he is from me. He then stops, seeing that I am standing in the middle of the park, staring into his direction. He is starting to come back to me when it happens...

Something big and dangerous hits my brother.

Like a Heartless from a legend...

_**Undress in the dark...**_

I can only stare as my brother flies... The force of the crash is immense. There is blood everywhere... My brother falls in front of me, blood getting all over me. I am terrified. No... He cannot die...

Not now... Not ever!

He is my all...

My all...

My brother...

_**And hide from you...**_

I bend down, touching the face of my brother. The sparkling in his eyes has faded... The blue orbs are lifeless. My knees fall under me and all I can do is stare. My whole existence feels empty...

The one, who has been with me since I know, is gone.

I...

He...

He left me...

"SORAAAA!!" I yell with all my might, tears running wildly down my cheeks... He doesn't move... He's gone.

And then... I know nothing.

A figure in the shadows looks at the unconscious me with a indecipherable gaze... And then he smirks and whispers...:

_**All of you...**_

I wake up in a place I do not know. I notice the cold blood traces on me and remember... I start to cry again. My brother, who I held so dear, was gone. My other half was gone... I could never be complete again.

Minutes turn to hours and still I was crying. I barely hear the door open, but I don't raise my eyes. I hear the person sit somewhere in front of me. I still ignore him.

Sora is gone.

My reason to exist... Is gone.

_**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me...**_

I snap my head up, turning to look at the stranger. It is you, with your bright green eyes and crimson, spiky hair... You have tear tattoos under both of your eyes. You stare at me... My messy hair, my red eyes...

I finally recognize that it was you who was singing in that park.

"Who are you?" I ask quietly. You don't answer me, just stare. "Why am I here? Where I even am?!"

_**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me...**_

You sigh while you continue to sing in that same tone. You shake your head and turn to smile at me sadly and answer me gently:

"My name is... Axel. Just Axel. And this is my mansion at The World That Never Was. It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized?" I blink slowly. I feel like I should know your name... But I don't. I don't know anything about you.

"You say your name like it should mean something to me." You look at me, shocked at my answer before you whisper desperately:

_**You don't know me...**_

I see you change in front of me... Your eyes, they slowly turn into red ones. I cannot move again... I'm too shocked. You fangs grow and there you're... A living legend...

_A vampire._

I try to move backwards and I do till my back hits the wall. I watch you change with fear... I'm terrified. You scream in agony and you open your eyes that you had closed... They are the same shade as your hair, slits in them, looking savage. You then see me again and I can see you smirk, lust in you rubies. It freezes my blood and I shiver...

Even I, who has never met you before, can see your change...

You're not Axel.

Not the Axel who you introduced yourself as.

_**You belong to me,**_

_**my snow white queen...**_

You sing, and this time, it frightens me. You attack me, force me to lay on the bed I woke up. Your extended nails scrape the flesh of my neck and some blood of mine taint the whiteness of the sheets. I push you off with a sudden force and run away. I just run and run, without looking back.

I barely notice the deserted the place looks like... The white walls, the cleanliness, no people and many stairs. I run and run...

But I never see how you come behind me, never breaking a sweat.

Finally you get bored with the chase and force me against a wall that's stained red with my blood. Your smirk widens as you stare at my expression...

_**There's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over...**_

Your cold tone taunts me... Your grip around my neck tightens, more blood is pouring out of my cuts. You laugh coldly. I decide that it doesn't fit you... That you should have more happier laugh, like your hair... A fierce and warm one.

The thoughts about your laugh vanish when you lay your red eyes on me again. The agony of theirs is piercing... My heart aches. It's like I should know the look, like I was the one who cause it...

But I have never met you before.

I am sure of that.

As sure that Sora's the most important one for me...

_**Soon I know you'll see,**_

_**you're just like me...**_

The sadness is brought back when I remember my brother. He's gone... Why, oh why, did he have to die? If he was alive, I wouldn't be here... Right?

You bend down, licking my neck where your hands have disappeared from. They are clutching my hair, my hands, my waist, my whole being.

I want to scream, but nothing comes out.

I am completely under your spell.

_**Don't scream anymore my love...**_

You sink your fangs on my neck while you cold gaze wonders around my body. And then you suck. The sudden feeling fills me up. My eyes flutter and this time, I scream. The feeling is overwhelming. The pain, the pleasure...

I feel so much in this same moment.

I start to feel lightheaded... The world is spinning around me and I would fall if you didn't hold me. Then, when the last light is fading, you raise your head and your soft green eyes are back.

You hold so much pain in them, the misery... No happiness is seen in them. All that's visible is agony.

The light has faded, but still, your hollow voice is singing...

'_**cause all I want is you...**_

The next time I wake up feels the same as the first time, though I feel strangely empty... Like I have forgotten something.

Something important...

I look myself at the mirror that stands beside the bed. There's no traces of anything on it... It's pure white. The mirror reflects, tells me, that I am like I always am. My hair is like always as are my clothes... Black and white...

I feel incomplete.

I see a flash of a boy of my age in the mirror... He's identical with me, only his hair is different... A beautiful chestnut colour. He smiles at me, but all I can do is stare.

I don't recognize him.

_Wake up in a dream..._

I whisper those words and place my hands over my mouth. They came on their own, but they feel familiar... Like I should know them. I look around and I can only see white. Then the door opens and I see you.

You're a total contrast of the room. Your hair's fiery and the emeralds as your eyes are shiny... You black coat is closed as are your eyes.

You hold no emotion on them.

"Axel..." I taste your name the first time as your eyes lit up. You smile at me and sit beside me. I then remember the lust I had seen in your eyes...

And the river of blood.

My blood...

_Frozen fear..._

The words came out again and you brighten even more. It is a wonder as the words are depressing. I don't understand. But it makes you smile while my heart throws a fit and it causes me to smile too. Then it disappears and I touch those marks in my skin.

Your smile fades too and is replaced by sorrow. You ask for my forgiveness and say that the beast in you took over. You tell me that you've been looking for me since you know...

That you need me so you can live.

I don't understand...

_All your hands on me..._

You tell me a story of the past... A story of the two inseparable people.

The best of friends.

You tell me that the other one is you... And I am the other one. You tell me things, that are hard to believe... Things, that I think are impossible.

You tell me... That we were in love.

And still are.

I don't understand...

_I can't scream..._

You tell me that the words that are coming out of my mouth are pieces of a spell that is linking us together... That it is created just for us, that it's a sign that I am remembering. I ask you why it is so depressing and you chuckle.

You tell me that it is because of the past that is befouled.

You tell me that years ago we were together... That nothing could come between us... That we grew up together and that it was always us, not me, not you... Just us. Day or night, we were together.

Love was linking us...

Always and every minute.

You paint a picture of the happy days in front of me, into my mind... And I smile. I can almost feel the sun and the green meadows we ran through in the past.

But then something happened, something terrible...

You tell me that a stranger came into our village and that he made a spell on me that made me fall for him... And that you tried to help me, but failed...

That I was completely under his spell.

_**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me...**_

You sing sadly and look at me with those green eyes. Twisted... I do not know what he means by that. I feel pity for him and want to know more... More about the past that means so much to him and... And about the love he is talking about... I think I can feel it deep in my heart...

I stop. In front of my eyes the comes flashes... The meadow where me and you ran... No, there's no Axel... There's another boy, with chestnut hair. We hold hands together, laugh together...

It's the boy I saw in the mirror...

But I don't recognize him.

_**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep...**_

No, there's no other boy... Only Axel...

The scene changes and I see myself swimming on a river with the brown-haired boy... He's tickling me.

"Sora...!" I laugh in the vision and the boy grins. No... The boy is replaced quickly. The grinning one's Axel. It's your name I am calling.

The scenes change at a very fast pace and I feel my head spinning. The images of you and the boy called Sora battle against each other and I scream. They hurt me, you hurt me, and I clutch my head. You look at me with eyes of worry and that makes me scream more.

Suddenly, I look up and no sound come out of my mouth. Your eyes widen...

A spell is broken.

_**You belong to me,**_

_**my snow white queen...**_

I see myself walking with the other boy of my age on a dirty road and we are holding hands together. We are laughing and he kisses my cheek. I blush and make sure no one is seeing... Our village doesn't accept the likes of us... They would kill us if they knew.

I propose a match of running into our home. We live together as we are orphans... The villagers help us survive. I run, as fast as I can, but he still wins. He always wins. It doesn't matter to me, but it would be fun to sometime beat him.

We walk across a square where most of this village's stores locate. Someone is talking with people and I see one of our helpers talk with him with delight. It is a stranger, a new person here. I can see his bright red hair and green eyes as he is watching me.

I shiver as I feel his eyes... It is you.

The one beside me, Sora, squeezes my hand before letting it go. We cannot risk it that others come to know. I smile at him and forgot you. The only one I need is Sora...

You're in rage, but you don't show it to anyone.

"I have found you... My snow white queen..." you whisper, but I cannot hear it.

No one can.

You vanish.

_**There's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over...**_

The scene changes a few times and now I am at a well, hypnotized look in my eyes. Sora is calling me, but I don't answer him.

I don't know him. How does he know my name?

I ask him that and his heart is broken. He's just staring at me with disbelieving eyes while I stare back with blank ones. Suddenly, the mood is broken as you step forward.

I start to smile and walk next to you, kissing you passionately. Sora's eyes widen and he calls me again. I stare at you with adoring eyes and ignore him. You look away from me, at Sora, and tell him that it's over, that his dream has ended.

You tell him, that I am yours and that I love you.

Sora falls to his knees, begging to give me back to him... That I am his all. You smirk and laugh, making me laugh a hollow laughter too, wanting to please you.

We leave and he cries.

_**Soon I know you'll see,**_

_**you're just like me...**_

Many scenes later we are standing on a hill, you and Sora battling against each others while I am tied with a spell on my place, fire circling me. I watch both of you with empty eyes. Sora has this weird weapon that looks like a key... You have chakrams and you use them well, better than Sora does his weapon...

After hours of waiting, you swing your chakrams and Sora's blade flies away. He stumbles down and tries to move away, but you stop him with your fire... You walk closer to him, chakrams ready to strike... Sora closes his eyes after he gave one last glance at me... A look that said 'good bye' for me.

And then I move. Despite the spell that was on me, my heart feel my heart, telling me to stop you... To get to Sora. I am myself again. The fire burns me as I step out of it's circle, but I don't care. I start to run and I feel like I could fly. I run and I run...

I am always running...

You raise your chakram and strike down, blood extruding out of the wound it made...

Your eyes widen in shock.

Sora opens his eyes and stares at me when I fall into his arms, eyes closing slowly, seeing nothing anymore... With my last strenght I whisper to him that I wish we are to be reborn together...

So there would only be him and me.

You look at me sadly, but then your expression changes slightly. Your eyes turn red when you twist your chakram inside me, smirking.

I die.

_**Don't scream anymore my love,**_

'_**cause all I want is you...**_

I scream yet again and you stare into my eyes that are slowly starting to gain their light back. Your eyes are unreadable, calculating. I scream for minutes, maybe even hours... I don't know anymore. But I stop at sometime, sweat dripping to the floor.

You ask me gently about what is wrong... That did I remember the childhood me and you shared? I nodded and you brighten. You smile and laugh that now you have your one and only Roxas back...

But I don't join your mirth... And you notice it.

You ask again, what's wrong with me...

And I tell you.

I tell you, that I know your lies. I tell you, that I know about the past...

Your smile falters, but doesn't disappear entirely.

It just turns into a smirk.

**I can't save your life,**

**though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting...**

You state those sentences, so I don't right away realize that they belong to that song. Your voice turns a bit colder, but your eyes still hold the same kind of possessive look in them as they have since I saw you first time... But only now I recognize it as such.

You start to laugh when I question about Sora, the past and you. You laugh so hard that it echoes around the mansion you call Castle Oblivion. I wonder, why do you call a mansion a castle?

When you finally stop, you pin me down on the soft, white mattress, a satisfied smirk on your face. You try to kiss me on my lips, but I pull away. I demand you to tell me everything. You sigh, but shrug in agreement.

You tell me everything. Every single detail...

You had come to the village I lived in your quest of finding your soul mate, your very own snow white queen. You had travelled long, in every part of the world, finally reaching my home. You were asking the old lady some directions to place you could stay when you saw something...

You saw me.

My blond hair, blue eyes that were shining with happiness, my petite body, running after a brown-haired boy. You saw us holding hands. You saw me smiling at him, talking with him in delight.

And for the first time in your life, you feel jealous.

You know that you have found your soul mate.

You see me noticing you and look you over. You think you have enchanted me, but when I turn towards the other boy again you'll note that it isn't the case. Just your uniqueness had caught my eyes and nothing more.

You vanish from the square and somehow make the others forget about you. You start to stalk me and see that I live together with the chestnut-haired boy. You see him kiss me again and see me answering it.

Your jealousy grows.

You see that I spent nearly every second of my life with Sora. We were inseparable. Only at the noon we were apart and that was when we were helping villagers with their work and getting help from them in return.

You stayed in shadows, always watching me.

In the nights when you leave my side, you feed on the villagers, but don't drink enough for them to die. You don't want to 'cause a suspicious atmosphere around my home.

It might affect on me too.

Then, at one day, you decide to come out and confront me. I am alone at a well, sitting there, waiting for the closest one to me. You walk next to me and talk with me. You tell me that we didn't talk about anything particular, but your thought about me being your soul mate grew stronger every minute.

But I was too much involved with Sora to think the same as you. To me, you were only a person to talk with before leaving and probably even forgetting later. To me, Sora was _my _soul mate...

And I was to him.

You didn't belong to my picture... And you decide to change the fact.

You sing a song, a spell, the same one you're singing right now and you wrap me into a state of oblivion, only you being in my world. No Sora, no villagers...

Only you.

When the brown-haired boy appear and sees the state I am, you come out again and tell him that I am yours and will always be. You tell him, that I love only you. And then we leave, leaving him to cry alone.

_**I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides...**_

The words you sing out now don't match at all what goes in your head... They just were made in the past and now you're using them again. I ask you about it, about why using them again. You laugh again, your grip on my wrists moving a bit. I then remember that I am pinned under you, but I cannot do anything.

Struggling is useless.

You then tell me about the moment you and Sora battled against each other. He had come to save me from you, from your grip, your spell. He had gained a legendary weapon, the only one that can kill a vampire, a keyblade.

You tell me that you had not touched me yet, only drunk my blood. My, oh-so-delicious, blood that you had always craved for even before we met. You just had finished one of your so-called meals when my Other came. The one, who made me feel complete...

You two battle and Sora loses after hours of waiting... You were just about to finish him off when I run in front of your chakram, your spell weakened enough for me to move on my own free will. You hit me and I fall over Sora. He catches me and I whisper him the words you so wanted to hear...

Your heart, that you do not have, stings and you watch me sadly before you get an idea... What if I died and was reborn? He knew that it would happen as well as that Sora would be there too, somehow.

But if he killed the boy off before taking me with you...?

I stare at you, terrified look in my eyes. You laugh at me and smirk again.

You tell me that it indeed was him who controlled that Heartless who killed my brother earlier that week.

I start to cry again, I start to struggle against your strong grip without a chance of getting free. I yell at you, I ask you why over and over again even though you just explained it to me.

So that he wouldn't be there to save you again...

_**You belong to me,**_

_**my snow white queen...**_

I deny it. I belong only to myself, not to anyone else. The only one close enough to have me was Sora, but he is gone now... I definitely do not want to give myself to someone who killed him!

Just like you cannot take my memories away from me.

You chuckle at my resistance, like it is the most amusing thing ever. Then you ask me a question that puzzles me:

Do I remember anything that happened more than a week ago?

I look at him uncomprehendingly and nod. He chuckles more and asks me to tell him. And I comply with his request, only to find something missing...

I don't remember anything that happened before he was killed...

I wince even more and my eyes widen in shock.

All the things you just told me... I have forgotten them too.

Only the feeling that you had taken that past life of mine from me remains...

I ask you what does this all mean and you actually smile at me and tell me why this place is called Castle Oblivion. This castle-like mansion feeds itself with people's memory... Just like it is doing to me now. It has driven many insane and a living puppet without a mind, but because of your spell, it just takes all of my memory and all I can start to remember, is you...

And you will become my everything.

I cry at you again, asking from you why you do this. Don't I have suffered enough? Why did you have to come and destroy my life while I could have lived it happily with my brother...

I could have had the life you took away from me before... The life I do not remember anymore.

You tell me that after I lose my whole memory, you will turn me... Not into a vampire like yourself. According to you, it is only a legend. Only people who have somehow cheated death and the Devil will get turned...

As a punishment from the God.

Never dieing, seeing all their loved ones to die and live through the times... If tried to kill themselves, they're brought back to life...

Eternity.

You lick your lips seductively and I suddenly can feel your lust... The kind of lust that belongs to a person who has wanted something for so long time, only staring from far... Or near, in your case. And your eyes start to turn into red...

The green color is fading when you stare into my blue orbs, hunger to taste me evidently. The redness scares me... You will then turn into the beast who you truly are nowadays.

The one, that takes whatever it wants.

_**There's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over...**_

You're still controlling your inner beast, but I know it will not last long. You know it too as you open your mouth, telling me things again.

You tell me about the being you want to turn me... When I have finally lost all of my memories, even the smallest pieces, you're going to bite me, and this time, inject some of your own blood on me.

I will become a creature called Sacrifice.

A Sacrifice is a being, who is dependent on its Host, the vampire. He is going to need the blood of its Host regularly, to stay alive. A sacrifice is a slave of the vampire...

A slave of need, a slave of love.

The love that is forced, but being accepted because of the Sacrifice doesn't know it himself.

Sacrifice is the one who will stay beside its Host, as long as the Host wants...

Living till the worlds die if wanted, they're the property of the Host.

As eternal as the Host...

You tell me, that when I become your Sacrifice, you will not force yourself on me... You tell me, that you will patiently wait until I fall in love with you... And that I will live as long as you do and die when you die...

After eternity.

And you tell me that this spell, the song, was made when you were turning me in my last life... But as it was interrupted by Sora, it became incomplete and couldn't be activated by you alone...

Your story falls to deaf ears as I do not recall any of that. This mansion has taken the memories away from me... I then ask you how you thought about turning me if you needed my cooperation too and you are surprised.

You ask from me about don't I remember that I already activated my part of it, right when I sang a part of the song. I stare at you in shock, and despair is growing in me, but your red eyes widen even more as you don't see my misery.

You tell me that you're surprised that this Castle Oblivion is so powerful... Apparently it doesn't really belong to you, but a few fellow Hosts and Sacrifices lives here too. I do not know who they are, but tell me a few names... Your fellow Hosts are called Xemnas, Zexion and Marluxia... Their Sacrifices being Saïx, Demyx and Larxene... Apparently Larxene is the only woman living there...

There are according to you more of you, but only Hosts... They have yet to find their Sacrifices they want.

I don't know why you tell me these things as I forget them as soon as they enter my mind...

I hate this...

I hate you.

I see you eyes your eyes turn completely red, no traces of green they once were is seen. They look so bloody, just like you hair...

You tell me that your hair is like that because of all the victims' blood you have had... And because of the bloody tears on mine when I died last time. You're disappointed when my expression turns slightly disgusted...

I didn't want to hear it...

Your grip tightens around my wrists and your pupils turns into slits...

_**Soon I know you'll see,**_

_**you're just like me...**_

You bend down, kissing my lips softly at first, so softly I at first think they are like feathers... But then you forcefully shove them open, using my surprise as a weapon against me and bite my lower lip while you slide into my cavern. I think my blood taste bitter, but you tell me with your tongue that it is the sweetest heaven for you... Explore me, my still unknown places and I can feel the cloud of oblivion coming closer... I can feel my memories, the small amount I still have, leave me...

All I can taste is my own bitterness...

You pull off from me, kissing my lips before attacking my neck. My sensitive neck betrays me and I moan. You leave butterfly kisses on my pale skin, sucking it also... I'm sure you will leave a mark on it, claiming that I am yours, even if it is not completely true...

Not now at least... But if you have your way with me...

Turn me into a Sacrifice...

It turns into reality.

And it scares me.

I feel you getting rougher, your need is getting stronger. I feel your fangs grow, they trace my skin. A few drops of blood appear, but you lick them off as soon as they do. Your tongue traces upon my collarbone and I shiver.

The blood lust has blinded you, but still you act like yourself.

I don't understand...

How can you not act like yourself if I don't remember how you act?

You suddenly retreat from my neck for a moment and I stare into your eyes again. I can see your fangs growing inhuman speed and, after a second, they're ready.

You're ready.

But I am not... I am not ready to become a being you want...

And I will never be.

The lust is strong within you... You tremble because of it, you're excited. You tell me, whispering, that I am the best thing he has ever tasted, ever laid his eyes on. You tell me you love me, more than anything you have in your long life...

I can never trust you.

_**Don't scream anymore my love...**_

You bend down again, opening your mouth wide. I shut my eyes, knowing what happens next. I feel you place your fangs on the curve of my neck... The very same spot you always lay them. You sink them slightly, like you're teasing me... The crimson liquid that belongs to me is pouring out and you lick it away. I shiver at the contact...

You know I can never forgive you for what you do to me.

I could never accept your apology, no matter how many times you asked for my forgiveness... But you would never ask for it.

I will not remember my hate for you after you are done... So there's no need for it.

In your eyes, I am yours.

'_**cause all I want is you...**_

I try to cling into my last memory, a chestnut-haired boy I know I have loved but I cannot even remember his name anymore... And then he fades with a sorrowful look, leaving me with darkness, all alone with you.

_I have forgotten about forgetting..._

You sink you fangs deep and I scream.

* * *

I wake up and look around the room I am... It's all white and there's not trace of other colors... I look at my body and I see a black coat with silver zippers and bindings... I look up when I see someone enter the room I am in and I see a man with fiery red hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen...

Wait, ever seen...

Who am I?

I stare at the man a clueless look on my eyes and he smiles at me. He sits beside me and hug me. I stiffen. Why does a stranger like him hug me..?

I ask him about something and he laughs. It's so cheerful, too cheerful for a plain place like this...

I find myself being mesmerized by it.

He tells me that his name is Axel and that my name is Roxas... That I have been part of an accident that caused me to lose all of my memories.

He then confesses me that he loves me and tells me to try to recover from the accident... He tells me that he hopes the love I once felt for him would be returned again when I do. He then hugs me tighter and I feel warm inside...

I am sure that I have loved someone so very strongly if this warmth means love...

A flash comes into my mind, a brown-haired boy who calls my name, but I brush it away as you kiss my lips softly and pull away from me, revealing eyes that are shining with affection.

I am sure, that the one this warmth belongs to, is you.

_Axel._

* * *

'ellow!

I am back again, with a new one shot... I hope this wasn't very confusing one. I believe it was, but I tried to make it so it makes some sense... Well, it does in my mind, but others... Who knows?

I got inspired when I heard Evanescence's another song, Snow white queen... My last one shot had their another song, Missing. It's weird because I don't even listen much their music.

Maybe I just like music where I can make the characters suffer...

I have noticed that I am quite cruel for my favourite characters... I am constantly killing them off or something. I wonder why it's like that. Maybe I am just cruel. Eeeeeeevillllllll

But now I'll go to read Physics... I have no idea what I have studied these nearly four months and I have test on Monday...

Talk about stress.

Anyway, I hope you liked this story!

See you in my other stories if you want to check them,

Chiyon Shi.


End file.
